Shawn Mallory
Shawn Patrick Mallory was a former FBI agent and later infamous criminal prior to his death. Initially a supporting character, Shawn later developed to be the main antagonist of Volume 5 and Volume 8. He is best known for being the archenemy of Natara Williams. Early Life Shawn grew up as the only child of two academics in New Haven, Connecticut (but selecting "You're Wrong" in V5C1 potentially contradicts this by revealing Shawn had a drawn and quartered sister). Reserved and quiet growing up, he graduated from his high school as valedictorian of his class and soon after, Shawn became fascinated with the criminal mind and became a high-ranking FBI Profiler; partnered with Natara Williams, Shawn and her had a semi-serious relationship and partnership before Shawn was shot by her 6 months prior to the events of V2C5. Specifically, Shawn and Natara were attempting to confront a Miami killer -- Darryl Glover -- who had raped and killed 5 women that past week. After hearing a gunshot representing his final victim's end, Natara was shot in the shoulder by Glover. As Natara lied on the floor floating in and out of consciousness, Shawn and Glover had a standoff. Natara knew that if she did not take the shot on Glover, Glover would kill the child, then Shawn, then her. Natara then shot Glover, however the bullet had to pass through Shawn first, hence his being shot too. CoD Appearances: Shawn later resurfaced as a major protagonist in the game in V2C7... But in Volume 4, frusterated with the justice system and having lost Natara as a girlfriend (due to how he was in special contact with Genevieve Collins), Shawn turned rogue -- after murdering Zero (and saving Anna Willis's life), he disappeared. During his time, he seemed to truly believe and trust Natara and hold great faith in her. Mallory resurfaced a month or so later, dubbing himself the Hand of Justice. He killed several criminals that were the subject of heavy police investigation, including Anthony Yee, a child molester & murderer, a gang member from New Jersey dubbing himself "Mako," and Bill Ganger, a former serial killer who was known as the "Switchhiker," then proceeded to murder a Russian brothel owner named Vassily Barkov on Genevieve Collins' orders. His assassination attempt is successful, but comes at a high price; As Mal & Natara were trying to bring the conflict to a peaceful resolution, Detective Ken Greene burst in, causing a shootout that resulted in Barkov's death & the serious injury of a young prostitute named Nika Eltsina, whom Shawn had promised to buy freedom for. After the shootout, Mallory attempts to flee and, after a brief chase, is shot by Detective Greene. Mallory does manage to escape, however, & coerces Natara into meeting him on top of the old Alcatraz prison. Mal discovers this and attempts to profile Mallory in an attempt to save Natara. Meanwhile, Natara argues with Shawn until Mal arrives. The 2 men fight & Mallory knocks Fallon's gun away, allowing him to use Mal as a human shield. He then draws his own pistol & gives Natara hers back after confiscating it. Shawn tells Natara that she has to shoot him or he'll kill Mal. After she attempts to talk him down, Mal struggles free from Mallory's grip & accidentally shoots him, causing both the seemingly demise of Shawn & a large amount of psychological damage on Natara. In V8C7, it is revealed that he is the cult leader of The Kraken; a group that killed over 40 people in one day, and managed to kill major SFPD member and tritagonist Ken Greene. In the next and culminative episode, Shawn delves a bit into what happened after being shot by Mal; how he used a cartel-run medical facility to survive being chest-shot and in the ocean for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Unfortunately for him, both his terrorist plan due to Kolo Zargoza and his plan to kill Natara (through coercion) fails. Then, just as he is about to empty a sarin gas container that would poison South SF's water, Shawn is shot in the chest by Natara -- the bonus scene reveals that he is in a coma and not dead. In the V13 Prologue, Shawn is found to be alive because a syringe filled with a green fluid has awaken him from his sleep of nightmares and dreams and memories. After escaping the high-security prison ward, he is confronted by the unknown person who awoke him. The person asks Shawn where are Doctor Leon Marquez, The Ghost and Firstborn -- during this conversation it comes out that Leon Marquez was the one who revived Shawn after V5. After the heated discussion, the person constricts Shawn with a rope, ending the prologue. In the first chapter of V13, The Creeping Darkness, Natara receives a strange recorded call with Shawn's voice. Later, the police station receives a package with Shawn's severed head, with a spider in his eye. Several other events in V13C1 hint to this being the work of Genevieve Collins's newest serial killer, and the one shown to be using fatal spiders. But it can be presumed that, considering the decapitated head and the present of spiders in it, it was a joint execution by both The Ghost and Spinnerette (Genevieve's spider killer). In V13C5, doctor Leon Marquez comments that he was partially responsible for Shawn's revival; but that he couldn't do it again this time. He was then killed by The Ghost, who died in the next episode (V13C6). Then, in V13C8, Genevieve's son Alex; the Firstborn; commented that he had tortured Shawn during the episode's confrontation scene, leading them to believe it was him who murdered Mallory. But in Volume 14's Interlude, it was revealed that the Firstborn was the one who kidnapped Shawn, and that he was the one who tortured and murdered him. It should be noted that when Firstborn asked Shawn "where the Firstborn was" in V13C8, Shawn did not seem unfamiliar with the term Firstborn. Shawn asked Firstborn before being his next victim if he (The Kraken) and The Firstborn could team up together; Firstborn, acknowledging his own insanity and murderous personality in his answer, refuses. Trivia *Despite using Nika Eltsina for the sole reason of getting close to Vassily Barkov, Shawn did show he deeply cared for the girl. *Despite all the troubles and damage she (and her replacement partner) caused him, Shawn's love for & obsession with Natara is evident in almost every volume he is in, even in the Volume 13 prologue, when he demands the mysterious person take him to Williams' home -- and he thinks of Natara sleeping "beautiful" when he thinks of her. *So far, Shawn and Firstborn are the only characters who are the main antagonist of two volumes. * Although it has never been revealed, it is possible that Shawn can speak fluent Russian. Category:Characters Category:V2 Characters Category:V3 Characters Category:V4 Characters Category:V4 Antagonists Category:V5 Characters Category:V5 Antagonists Category:V8 Characters Category:V8 Antagonists Category:V12 Characters Category:V13 Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Collins Network Category:Kraken Terrorist Cell Category:Law Enforcement Category:Main Antagonists Category:Killed by Firstborn Category:Deceased